


Obsessed

by Reality_Show



Category: Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, MMA, UFC
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Show/pseuds/Reality_Show
Summary: Rory Macdonald: Es un Canadiense de 27 años mide 1,83 cm. Rory es un Luchador de MMA; que trabaja en  Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC).   el es un tipo Humilde, Amable, Respetuoso, Paciente, Algo tímido y un poco inseguro de si mismo. todo eso lo hace ser una muy buena persona, que es algo difícil de encontrar en esta industria.El con el tiempo sea hecho respetar, aunque solo algunos lo respetan de verdad; también esta el caso de los que lo miran por encima del Hombro, como por ejemplo: "Conor Mcgregor"Conor Mcgregor: De Nacionalidad Irlandesa, El También es un Luchador de MMA y además trabaja para la misma compañía. la diferencia entre estos Hombres es que, Conor es la sensación en la industria gracias a su singular personalidad y ademas que es el protegido del Presidente de UFC. tiene 28 años, mide 1,75 cm. su personalidad es totalmente opuesta a la de Rory; El es soberbio, Grosero, Rudo, Egocéntrico, Impaciente, Extrovertido y sumamente  presumido.Conor se ha creado su Respeto a base agresividad y miedo,  debido a eso muchos luchadores que lo respetan,  pero otros en cambio; simplemente lo desprecian, y ese es el caso de Rory. y eso, es lo que Conor quiere hacer cambian en Rory.





	1. Interview

**Author's Note:**

> //Aclaraciones//  
> la cronología de la historia es un poco antes de la ultima pelea que tuvo Rory vs Robbie 2. ademas lo siguiente hechos y peleas serán modificados para el Fic

Rory se encontraba Totalmente sumido en controlar su respiración y sus nervios; todo esto de las entrevistas previas al combate, no le agradaban para nada; jamás le gusto hablar frente a un micrófono y dar declaraciones, el se considera un hombre de acción más que de palabras. el es todo lo contrario al hombre que esta a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él. 

Conor le miraba atento, lo habia visto un par de veces; habia visto algunos de sus combates, pero Rory jamás le había hablado; y eso era lo Raro para Conor, que esta acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se acerque a él para hablarle e idolatrarle o también para Odiarlo e insultarle abiertamente.

la voz de Dana White, el Actual presidente de UFC. Saco a ambos hombres de sus pensamientos. Dana llamo primero a Rory; el cual, salio un poco Menos Tenso, así siguió con el rival de Rory, Robbie Lawler. unos cuantos segundos más y el Protegido de Dana White, el Irlandés salio con su típica actitud. 

Conor salio con toda su personalidad demostrando su "autoridad", pero algo nuevamente le llamo la atención, el canadiense, ni siquiera se volteo a verlo o algo así, pareciera que Rory estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. algo en él le hizo sentir rabia, así que sin ninguna explicación levanto la silla bruscamente y se sentó, removiéndose incomodo al principio, lo que dio el resultado esperado de Conor, Rory se volteo a mirarlo, pero aquella mirada solo denotaba desaprobación.

por obviedad, Rory pensó que todas la preguntas serian dirigidas a los luchadores del Evento Principal; o sea el campeón, Jose Aldo y el retador Conor Mcgregor, pero no fue así. después de la primera pregunta, que fue para los del evento principal, la segunda fue para el y Robbie.

el canadiense contesto algo nervioso, pero a la vez demostrando que estaba decidido a cumplir con su respuesta, que fue: "estoy mas hambriento que nunca y voy para matar". esa respuesta hizo que el publico lo ovacionara y Conor le mirara de reojo, mientras permanecía totalmente serio.

en todo momento, Rory estuvo apoyando mentalmente a Jose Aldo, no solo porque lo respetara de verdad, si no que también era porque el Brasileño no estaba cayendo en el juego de Mcgregor y eso era algo realmente difícil, ya que en todo momento Conor estaba tratando de fastidiar al campeón.

en casi toda la entrevista Conor estaba apunto de saltar de su asiento y golpear a Rory en la cara, cada vez que el Canadiense hablaba, lo hacia de una forma pausada, tranquila; sin ningún tipo de emoción, era como si hablara sin energías. eso era lo que estaba fastidiando a Conor.

llegando casi al final de la entrevista un periodista insulto a Conor, eso causo un sutil risa en Rory, Conor lo miro con enojo. el irlandés tan solo meneo la cabeza y trato de calmar su animo.

Dana trato de que los periodistas se calmaran un poco y volvió con las preguntas.

Rory ya se estaba cansando de que cada periodista que hacia una pregunta dirigida a Conor, le dijera que lo admiraba y que era casi un dios para todo el mundo. ¿porque la gente respetaba a alguien que no se lo merecía? Según Rory, Conor no ha hecho mas que ningunear a sus oponentes, Faltares el respeto; insultándoles ante todo el mundo.

¿porque la gente respetaba a alguien que no se lo merecía? Según Rory, Conor no ha hecho mas que ningunear a sus oponentes, Faltares el respeto; insultándoles ante todo el mundo

los luchadores se levantaron Hicieron la fotos del cara a cara y se fueron tras bambalinas. Jose Aldo y su traductor se acercaron a Rory para hablar un poco.

alejado de ellos, Conor no apartaba la mirada del canadiense, algo tenia;que provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el, quería demostrarle de lo que era capas, su ego no podía permitir que alguien no notara la grandeza de Conor Mcgregor.

-Yo se que tu puedes ganar.-dijo Jose con un pésimo ingles a Rory.

-gracias, yo se que también podrá bajarle los humos a Mcgregor.-Respondió Rory. y como si fuera arte de magia, Conor estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-¿que es lo que dijiste Kiddo?-pregunto Conor a Rory con un tono enojado.

-dije que Jose puede bajarte los humos -respondió con franqueza Rory, sin perder la tranquilidad.

Jose se posiciono delante del Canadiense, El Brasileño comenzó a decirle un par de cosas en portugués; que para cualquiera que escuchara sabría que lo estaba insultando.

-mi problema ahora no es contigo, así que quítate.-Conor empujo a Aldo, para encarar a Rory; pero, los guardias y los otros presentes se interpusieron y los apartaron.

Conor volvería acercarse de nuevo a Rory, no ahora... pero antes del próximo Evento.


	2. exercise routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero sea de su agrado, muy pronto veremos el combate de Rory vs Robbie 2// MCGregor vs Aldo. por ahora leeremos un poco de interacción entre Conor y Rory

 

 

faltaban tan solo 4 días para el UFC 189. Rory y su equipo se encontraban en el hotel, el canadiense se encontraba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Rory-llamo su entrenador.-tenemos entrenamiento.-dijo el Hombre.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto dejando el libro a un lado.

-si, el campo de entrenamiento de McGregor se entero que buscábamos un lugar donde entrenar, esta un poco lejos pero eso es poco importante. prepárate ahora. saldremos en 15 minutos.-su maestro se fue por donde vino.

Rory suspiro resignado, por su mente solo pasaban maldiciones. ¿porque en todo tenia que estar metido Conor McGregor? quizás era su idea pero algo no dejaba de pensar que Conor quería algo de el; Problemas, Un futuro Combate quizás. todo eso era bastante incierto, aunque el sabia que el Irlandés buscaba algo.

el camino al campo de entrenamiento de McGregor fue de al menos de 1 Hora, Rory bajo la ventana del auto para poder ver mejor el camino; cuando, el auto en el que iban se detuvo en un stop y vio a unas personas cruzar la calle corriendo.

-Conor.-susurro para si mismo. era Obvio que era el, el canadiense fue capas de reconocer esa cara egocéntrica, con esa típica sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del irlandes.

como si fuera magia, Conor se volteo a mirar el Auto y sonrió un poco más, al ver que Rory se encontraba en ese auto.

El irlandés, sabia de ante mano que el Canadiense vendría a su campo de entrenamiento, y eso le habia dado una idea maravillosa; una vez se encontraran en la enorme mansión le retaría a una lucha.

* * *

 

Rory ya estaba aburrido y cansado de saludar a todo el equipo de McGregor, una vez termino; fue a cambiarse de ropa, para ponerse la indumentaria de entrenamiento y comenzar a calentar.

la rutina era algo básica; dar golpes rápidos, golpes altos, golpes bajos, defensa. habia estado entrenado unos 2 horas, cuando a la habitación entro Conor con algunos acompañantes.

los entrenadores de Rory fueron a saludarle y ademas agradecerle por dejarlos entrenar aquí.

-Rory.-Llamo su entrenador.-¿no saludaras a Conor?-

-ah, si claro.-Rory dejo de golpear el Heavy Bag, se limpio el sudor de la frente, tomo uno poco mas de aire y fue a saludar.

ambas miradas se unieron, una sensación extraña los recorrió a ambos; de verdad todo esto era muy extraño. Rory estrecho su mano con la de Conor, el irlandés sonrió mirándolo fijamente y apretó mas la mano del Canadiense. Rory le miro algo extraño y quito su mano, y siguió saludando a los demás que habían llegado con Conor.

un rato después, el equipo de Rory estaba por retirarse al Hotel; cuando el entrenador de Conor se acerco al entrenador de Rory y le dijo algo, a lo cual El entrenador del canadiense sonrió y asintió.

-Rory, vuelve a ponerte los guantes y tu protector bucal. Conor necesita un compañero de entrenamiento.-

Rory lo miro y tan solo suspiro como respuesta, para Él este día iba de mal en peor.

* * *

ambos Fighters estaban cara a cara; uno de los entrenadores de conor, que estaba fuera del ring grito las reglas.

-practicaran el Clinch, Guardia, Agarre y Sumisiones. nada de golpes; si entran en una sumisión la pelea se termina de inmediato. comiencen.-

la batalla comenzó, ambos chocaron los puños, en forma de saludo. 

Conor comenzó a provocarlo, moviéndose de un lado a otro y moviendo los brazos para tomar a Rory para llevarlo a la lona. 

Rory por su parte guardo cierta distancia, sabia que Conor tenia la ventaja, ya que era un poco mas Rápido que Él. un par de segundos que dieron vuelta por el ring, Rory tomo la pierna de Conor y lo tiro de espaldas al ring, pero el irlandés fue un poco mas Rápido e invertió la montada alta, para quedar encima de Rory.

ambos estaban agitados, una vez estuvieron es esa posición; Rory se sintió algo extraño, sus corazon comenzó a latir un poco mas Rápido de lo que ya estaba latiendo. no sabia si era su idea o Conor se encontraba frotando sus caderas encima de el.

Rory en una rápida reacción lo rodeo con sus brazos, para que dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Conor puso su manos arriba de la cabeza de Rory, su rostro quedo justo a la altura del oído de su oponente, el irlandés sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y se sentía mas agitado de lo normal, Excitado quizás. todo eso lo estaba provocando el contacto corporal de ambos. Conor dejo escapar un Gemido bajo en el oído del Canadiense.

Rory sintió como algo allá abajo comenzaba a despertar, sabia que esta situación era realmente peligrosa, sabia que todo esto lo estaba provocando Conor, tenia que acabar esta practica ahora mismo. Rory  tomo el control lateral y luego dio vuelta el cuerpo de Conor y luego se monto sobre el.

 El canadiense pudo sentir como algo medio duro tocaba su parte trasera, sabia que no era el protector genital, ya que ninguno de los dos se lo habían puesto por que no era una "pelea" como tal.

Rory apoyo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Conor y lo miro fijamente. ambos se miraban, ninguno de ellos podía negar que estaban excitados por como se encontraban. Conor le sonrió socarronamente y tomo por los costados a Rory y lo atrajo mas a el. estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Rory aparto la mirada y tomo el brazo derecho de conor y le aplico una llave al brazo. automáticamente soltó su agarre y se puso de pie.

-Muy bien chicos, fue un buen entrenamiento, vayan a las duchas.-Ordeno el entrenador de Conor.

Rory salio casi corriendo hasta los camerinos, donde estaban las duchas, seguido por Conor.

conor entro a las duchas y vio que de la ultima estaba encendida y salia agua caliente. se acerco hasta la puerta de esa ducha y la abrió, se encontró con un Rory desnudo bajo el agua caliente.

Rory se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. conor entro cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Conor lo tomo por el cuello para a traerlo hasta Él y le dio un beso brusco. el cuerpo de conor se pego al cuerpo de canadiense.

la espalda de Rory quedo pegada a la pared. algo en el no podía parar de besar los labios de Conor, aunque fuera un beso brusco; sin ninguna muestra de afecto.

-Kiddo.-gimió el tatuado.

-suéltame.-exigió Rory.

Conor rozo su intimida con la de Rory, causando que ambos gimieran.

-nos van a oír, deja se hacer eso.-dijo Rory en tono bajo, el mas alto trato de alejar a Conor, pero era muy insistente y ademas que algo en el no podía resistirse a eso besos violentos y demandantes. de vez en cuando Conor mordía el labio de Rory con fuerza, para hacer gemir a su acompañante. ambos comenzaron acariciar el miembro del otro. estuvieron así por un rato hasta que ambos se vinieron manchándose las manos con semen del otro.

ambos respiraban bastante agitados, Conor beso por Ultima vez a Rory; pero estaba vez trato de ser un poco mas delicado. ese beso fue especial, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica paso cuando sus labios se rozaron y finalmente se unieron en profundidad uniendo sus lenguas mas pacíficamente, que las veces anteriores.

-Nos vemos Notorious.- se despidió Rory.

-Nos veremos pronto Red King.- Conor se salio de la ducha y dejo solo a Rory.

que acababan de hacer, era lo único en que pensaban ambos.


End file.
